Colorful Migraines
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: A piece of shameless fluff. Spock has a migraine due to the vibrant colors of the crew's shirts. Jim applies some TLC to make Spock feel better.


This little piece of fluff is due to my friend Kelly who wanted a fic where due to Spock's superior eyesight he got migraines and Jim took care of him.

I couldn't resist writing it either. I do not own Star Trek or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a second.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Spock was finding it difficult to concentrate on the words coming from the Captain's mouth.

A dull throbbing in the back of Spock's mind was interfering with his ability to process the important information that would be necessary once they reached Argus X. The lights seemed brighter by approximately 6.7% and Spock could not bring himself to look at his Captain. Jim's voice plucked at Spock's nerves and once Dr. McCoy's gruff voice joined the mix Spock used all his Vulcan control to refrain from wincing.

He attempted to face Jim when he was required to report his findings, but Spock focused directly on the familiar face and nowhere else. As of late, Jim's gold shirt was causing Spock's eyes to twitch in discomfort. Unfortunately Spock experienced the same uncomfortable sensation while looking at Uhura's suddenly vibrant red attire. It seemed his eyes found the bright colors irritating which lead to the ache in his skull.

Spock recalled he had experienced the same condition while at the academy. The cadet's red uniforms had provoked a similar reaction he was currently experiencing while in the presence of bright gold and red shirts.

Spock had learned due to his acute eyesight that he was prone to headaches and if the pain was not dealt with in time they would progress into migraines. Spock was not fond of either scenario, but knew as his stomach churned and his vision began to blur he was quickly approaching migraine territory.

"Well I see no reason to bore you all with the minuscule details of this mission. Dismissed." Kirk said cheerfully as the room emptied.

Spock had closed his eyes to combat the sudden wave of nausea that overtook him once he stood. Jim was at his side in an instant.

"How long are you going to pretend there isn't something wrong with you Spock? You can barely open your eyes." Jim said rubbing a comforting hand up and down Spock's broad back. Spock leaned into his lover's soothing touch.

"It is nothing severe Jim." Spock replied letting his head brush against Jim's in an inadvertent gesture.

Jim wasn't buying that for a second. He scoffed lightly and led Spock to the exit.

"I find that hard to believe Spock. If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll send you to Sick Bay and let Bones poke and prod at you." Jim said and Spock knew he'd follow through with his threat.

"I see no logic in bothering Dr. McCoy with something as trivial as a headache Jim." Spock stated, squinting as Jim guided him to his quarters which were closer.

"I see no logic in you suffering Spock." Jim affirmed softly and Spock allowed himself to lean more into Jim's solid frame.

Spock followed Jim's guiding steps until they came to a stop. The sound of doors sliding open made Spock inwardly groan and Jim nudged him into his warm quarters.

"Light's 30%" Jim said when he saw the brief flash of discomfort on Spock's face.

The lights dimmed to a comfortable level for Spock's eyes and he continued to let Jim guide him to the bed. As Spock sat down Jim quickly took the liberty of ridding himself of the golden shirt.

Spock quirked his eyebrow but had to admit the black undershirt increased Jim's appeal a considerable amount.

"Let me take care of you Spock." Jim's voice had lowered to a comfortable tone sending a shiver down Spock's spine.

Jim quickly sat Indian-style behind Spock on the bed and motioned for Spock to lay back. Trusting Jim, Spock leaned back until his head was in Jim's lap.

"Relax Spock." Jim soothed and placed two strong hands on the side of Spock's skull and began rubbing small circles in an attempt to lessen the tension.

Spock could feel his body melt into the bed as Jim's skilled hands slowly but surely chased the throbbing away. Spock focused on the way Jim's breath fell from his lips in a steady rise and fall like the waves on the beach. He felt Jim's thumbs gently caress his cheeks while his fingers dung gently into his temple.

Jim leaned over and placed a tender kiss on each of Spock's eyelids and Spock automatically tilted his head up in effort to capture Jim's lips.

Spock felt the rumble of laughter in Jim's chest as he gave Spock what he wanted without stopping his head massage.

Time seemed to stop as Spock's pain faded into thin air. Jim broke away from their kiss and rested his forehead against Spock's.

"It appears that my headache is no more Jim. You appear to be gifted in the alleviation of cranial discomfort" Spock said breaking the silence between them.

Jim chucked, "Much better than a hypo to the neck huh?" he replied playfully.

"Indeed," said Spock before he captured Jim's lips once more, finding it quite easy to focus on the noises coming from his lover.

* * *

This was a fun one to write.

I enjoy a bit of fluff now and then. I hope you liked it. :)

LLAP


End file.
